teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The A-Z Insults of the Villains
A little inspiration from a Youtube video of "The A-Z Insults of Shredder." Here is the A-Z villain insult quotes from each and every episode of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." (Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile don't count because they turned good) Aa Sephiroth: Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and their accursed Mobians will ruin us if they're not.... (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Sephiroth: Farewell, accursed Squall Leonhart. (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: We vow to destroy Cloud and his accursed Mobians and their allies. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Demidevimon: You addlebrained idiots! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Bb Vanitas: Okay, beasts. (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Vanitas: Blast that black tiki mask and his group! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Vanitas: We'll show that black wooden mask and his group! (S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Loki: And use that power to first rid ourselves of those blasted Mobians and their allies once and for all! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Sephiroth and Vanitas: Those blasted Mobians! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Myotismon: I said silence, you blithering fool! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Hunter J: Bothersome mutants! (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Komodo Joe: What a bunch of bozos! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Moe: Yeah, bozos! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Paul AKA Pinstripe: And now, it's curtains for you, brat. (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Loki: A lucky shot, brat. (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Cc Smash: Look, clowns. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Hunter J: Jack, you clumsy fool! (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: Those clumsy fools we trained? (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Robber 1: Play ball, creeps! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Myotismon: Blast that creepy tiki mask and his group! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Myotismon: Just get out, you cretins! (S1E01: Mobian Tracks) Hunter J: You cretins lost to those Mobians again?! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Dd Vanitas: It's actually magic and escape-proof, dunderhead! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Ee Jack: Egomaniacal ingrates! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Ff Omnis: Silence, you feeble mortal! (S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Myotismon: Feeble rodents and girl! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Cortex: Hurry, you fool.... (S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Loki: Hurry, you fool. (S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (Version)) Vanitas: You foolish Snow Hog! (S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: Come on, you fools! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Tropy: You fools, don't waste time. (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Loki's group: Gauntlet Soldier, men, destroy these fools! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Hunter J: The fools. (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Loki: Innocent fools. (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Cortex: Oh, you fools. (S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Hunter J: You fools! (S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Smash: Okay, you former wimps now belong to the Crooked Ninja Mobian Gang. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Demidevimon: Yes, you'll fit in quite well with the other freaks. (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Pinstripe: Those furballs are dead! (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Gg Loki: Come and get it, you genetic accidents and meddlers! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Loki: Get away from me, Goggle Boy! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Uka-Uka: And Aku-Aku is my goody two-shoed twin brother. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Hh Ii Traag: This doesn't report weather, you idiot. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Loki: But we're telling you the plan was working until that idiot Jack messed things up! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Vanitas: Our idiot assistant Jack accidentally threw it out. (S2E02: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Eggman: Jack, you idiot. (S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Hunter J: Now stop wasting our time with those idiotic inventions of yours! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Hunter J: We know that, you idiots. (S1E01: Mobian Tracks) Vanitas: IDIOTS!! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Vanitas: We're on the run so far, and those idiots want to chitchat with us! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Eggman: You idiots! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Myotismon: Silence, idiots! (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Jack: That's because you're idiots, that's why! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Jack: No, you idiots. (S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: You impudent idiots! (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Infinite: You're nothing but imbeciles! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Vanitas: You incompetent maggot! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Uka-Uka: Infernal technical difficulties! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Jj Smash: Or else what, jerks? (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Tropy: Crash's group are a gang of creatures that resemble juvenile delinquents from Dimension X. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Kk Ll Robber 1: Okay, lady! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Koala: (Growls in anger) You little bimbos and twerps! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Moe: I don't think so, Little Boy Blue. (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Pinstripe: Get back here and fight, you little boy brats and furballed creeps! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Cortex: That little brat has it. (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Pinstripe: You little creeps! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Pinstripe: You little creeps! (S1E06: Loki and Gainborough-Strifed) Cortex: I sometimes wonder how that little pinhead of yours manages to hold all those great big brains. (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: Stand still, you little shrinkers! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Koala: With you little twerps. (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Myotismon: And not to mention these losers. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Mm Vanitas: If proof is what that maniac tiki mask.... (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Loki: I intend to, meddlers! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Vanitas: You may have won this time, meddlers.... (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Eggman: What have those meddlesome Mobians and their allies stumble upon now? (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Loki: At last, we have you meddlesome Mobians.... (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Loki: Now to crush you meddlesome Mobians.... (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Eggman: Don't eat near the equipment, you micro-brain! (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Uka-Uka: What have you to say now, mini mutants and mini boys? (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) N. Brio: You can't even beat a bunch of miserable animals that are called Mobians! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Demidevimon: We lost them when those rebellions banished us to this miserable mud ball. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Uka-Uka: You failed to defeat those miserable Mobians.... (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Loki: Now, you miserable worm, you're going to pay! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Loki: Our mock Mobian ninjas.... (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Vanitas: What in blazes is that monstrosity?! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Nn Oo Vanitas: It'll be your grave if you tell anyone about this, old man. (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Pp Punk 1: That old trick? Forget it, pals. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Myotismon: You pathetic old rats and girl! (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Jack: There's no place for pests to hide from my Mousers. (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Loki: Farewell, pests.... (S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Punk 2: Some poor sucker's bound to show up. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Qq Rr Sephiroth: We can't be bothered with your ridiculous toys at a time like this! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Jack: Ridiculous toys, hmm? (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Koala: Let's turn these rock faces into gravel! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Hunter J: Not bad for a bunch of rusty old and young has-beens. (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Ss Myotismon: The short-sighted fool doesn't know what he's missing in action. (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Punk 1: I got a better question. Like how much money you got in those stupid costumes of yours? (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Eggman: Because swine like you understand garbage better than anything else. (S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: Back! Back, you swine! (S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Tt Myotismon: Silence, toad! (S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians) Vanitas: When we deliver your eulogy, you traitorous vermin! (S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Jack: Why don't you two traitors tell them? (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Sephiroth: Especially to the three traitors like Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Paul AKA Pinstripe: You waiting for a death invitation, Tramp?! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Uu Eggman: Oh, you useless jellyfish! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Smash: What a bunch of useless wimps. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Vv Ww Kent AKA Koala: Those 20 weirdos beat the pants off of us, Mr. Loki. (S1E01: Mobian Tracks) Robber 2: Back off, weirdos! (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Smash: You wimps are about to become Mobian toe jam. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Robber 2: Don't be a wise guy. (S2E01: Return of Loki's Group) Uka-Uka: Now, wretched beasts and their allies.... (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Sephiroth: Us, and us alone, must defeat our ancient enemy Squall Leonhart and his wretched Mobians and win back Rinoa Heartilly! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Sephiroth: You wretched rodents and girl! (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Xx Yy Zz Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies